dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bad Guy Saga
The Bad Guy Saga is a what-if scenario in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. The scenario takes place in a world where the events of the Gods of the Universe Saga and the rest of Dragon Ball Super never occurred, and its events occur after the Peaceful World Saga. Plot Emperor Pilaf manages to gather all of the Dragon Balls and uses them to wish for all of the villains defeated by Goku and the Z Fighters to come back to life, these villains form a squad under the leadership of Frieza and Cell, but they argue over what their wish on the Dragon Balls should be, eventually settling on having Shenron unlock the potential of all the villains, they then head out to get revenge on the Z Fighters. Raditz encounters Goku and Piccolo, who came to check the influx of evil energy, with his true power he is able to outmatch Goku and Piccolo, who are amazed by his strength - with Piccolo questioning if he powered up from near death due to dying and coming back, though Goku notes it does not work like that. Piccolo cannot even measure Raditz's true power, and Goku cannot match him so they are defeated, with Piccolo saying the rest is up to Gohan. Raditz then heads off to find Nappa. Nappa locates Vegeta, Nappa is angry at Vegeta killing him and states that Vegeta is the "evil" one after Vegeta refers to him as evil, feeling betrayed as he thought he and Vegeta were friends. Unleashing his true power Nappa fights and defeats Vegeta and claims he is now the strongest Saiyan. Raditz arrives and states that he is the strongest Saiyan, not Nappa. Nappa argues that he beat Vegeta so he is stronger, though Raditz states that Goku was much stronger than Vegeta and since Raditz beat Goku and Piccolo he must be strongest. Vegeta cannot believe Raditz defeated Goku, and Raditz goes on to exclaim that he and Nappa may be strong enough to become Super Saiyans, though Nappa is unsure and both claim each other would look ridiculous with blond hair. Raditz and Nappa then headed to report to Frieza. Elsewhere the revived Ginyu Force are practicing posing, they are extremely happy that they get to fight as a team again and head off to attack the Saiyans. Jeice detects two powerful threats on a nearby island, so the force head to check it out - and discover Gohan and Krillin, finding out how old Gohan is, Ginyu is shocked at how long he has been dead for. The groups then engage in battle and the Ginyu Force defeat Gohan and Krillin thanks to their unleashed potential. The Ginyu Force then head off to report to Frieza. Goku and Vegeta, having recovered, head to attack Frieza, they encounter him as Super Saiyans, with Frieza not being surprised that Vegeta has become one. Goku reveals that he is a Saiyan who has surpassed Super Saiyan but Frieza is not deterred and defeats Goku and Vegeta despite their strength. Goku and Vegeta are shocked by Frieza's power, and Vegeta regrets keeping the Dragon Balls around, Pilaf then appears, revealing he was the one who brought Frieza and the others back. Goku is angry at Pilaf, saying that he cannot control Frieza and the Earth may be destroyed, Pilaf attempts to tell Frieza to return to Hell but Frieza tells him to only speak when Frieza says he can, and notes that he has only kept Pilaf alive out of gratitude. Frieza then tells Dodoria and Zarbon to set up arrangements for an execution for Goku and Vegeta. As these events occurred, Cell was searching for Gohan, however Cell realizes that someone else has defeated Gohan, suddenly he runs into Future Trunks and Android 18. Future Trunks had come back in time to see how the world was getting along, and was glad he had come back at just the right time to help, while Android 18 had come due to realizing Cell was back - noting she never wanted to see him again. Cell defeats Future Trunks and 18, with 18 being shocked that Cell is even stronger than his Perfect Form. Future Trunks is amazed at Cell's unlocked potential, and notes that the only ones who could hope to defeat him are Goku, Vegeta and Gohan. Cell tells Trunks and 18 not to get in his way, as his goal is simply to defeat Gohan. Gotenks and Mister Buu manage to track down the resurrected Majin Buu. Gotenks and Mister Buu tag team to attack, but are defeated. Mister Buu believes that Kid Buu will kill them, but he leaves as he wishes to find Goku - the one who killed him. Gotenks then defuses. Goten and Trunks believe that their dads, Gohan and Piccolo will be able to win. Dende heals everyone and they all head to where Goku and Vegeta were defeated by Frieza. Frieza's henchmen, Kid Buu and Cell also arrive sensing the foes. Frieza is happy that Goku and Vegeta's execution will have an audience, but Cell wants to host another Cell Games. Frieza is happy that the Saiyan race will end today, Raditz worriedly questions if Frieza will kill him and Nappa too, and Frieza notes that he will think about it, noting that if Raditz and Nappa prove useful he will let them live. Vegeta is angry at Raditz and Nappa, believing they have no pride. Vegeta and Future Trunks then become Super Saiyans and battle Frieza and Cell. Frieza and Cell win and Cell is disappointed with how weak the opponents are. Frieza launches an attack at Goku, Vegeta and Trunks to kill them, however Raditz and Nappa get in the way of the attack, having a change of heart due to Vegeta's speech about pride. Frieza prepares to attack again to finish off the Saiyans, but suddenly two massive unidentified ki''s similar to Goku's appear in the sky. The two ''ki's are revealed to belong to Bardock and Broly, Bardock (who had just returned from the past) had followed Frieza's ki, while Broly had come to find Goku. Frieza recognizes the two as the Saiyans who had fought him when he destroyed Planet Vegeta. Frieza is annoyed that Saiyans are always a thorn in his side. Raditz is shocked that his father is back, and Goku is amazed at meeting his father. Bardock wants to test the power of his son Goku, and his grandsons, and has Raditz join him to fight. Bardock and Raditz win, with Gohan being amazed at his strength, Bardock says he will train them after Frieza is killed. Frieza decides he will kill them all now, but Broly says he will kill Kakarot. Frieza says he will just kill them all, but Cell states that these new Saiyans stronger than him, though Frieza believes this is not true, and Cell states that he may actually be right. However Cell suggests they watch the Saiyans kill each other and Frieza agrees, noting it will be amusing. Broly fights Goku and Vegeta and beats them, Bardock tells Broly to knock it off as Frieza is the enemy of all Saiyans and they should focus on eliminating him, but Broly says he will only fight Kakarot. The villains begin arguing about who is stronger and whether they should destroy the planet or not. Krillin hopes that Frieza and Cell will take each other out when Vegeta suddenly notices Beerus has arrived. Beerus notes that Vegeta is all grown up. Beerus reveals he has come looking for the Super Saiyan God, but none of the Saiyans have heard of it. Frieza wonders about this, and Beerus tells him that a Super Saiyan God is stronger than a Super Saiyan, Frieza thinks this is nonsense, as his ancestor Chilled had never mentioned it. Beerus tells Frieza to stop acting cocky or he will destroy him, the Ginyu Force are angry at Frieza being talked down to and attack Beerus, and Frieza, Cell, Buu and Broly quickly attack too, but are all taken out in an instant. Frieza is shocked at being beaten in a single blow, and Cell is amazed at the God of Destruction. Bardock remembers the Super Saiyan God from a legend, noting a Saiyan once became a God. Bardock reveals the ritual of five pure hearted Saiyans they can infuse their light into a sixth and turn them into Super Saiyan God. Goku says that he will do the ritual with Vegeta, Gohan, Gotenks, Broly and Bardock, Raditz asks why he is not included and Nappa says it is because they were brought back as villains. Gotenks asks if he should defuse, but Goku says he will be stronger if stronger people empower him so they should remain as one. The Saiyans do the ritual and turn Goku into Super Saiyan God. Goku and Beerus then fight and Beerus defeats him, Beerus congratulates Goku on his strength and says he will handle the villains - telling Whis to teleport the unconscious villains to an empty planet, so Whis sends them to Planet 904 in Blue 4032 - including Bardock, Raditz and Nappa - upsetting Goku and Vegeta, though Piccolo is happy that peace has returned. Beerus says he will return one day to fight them, and maybe the bad guy squad too. Beerus and Whis head off with the Dragon Team to get some tasty food. Meanwhile, the Pilaf Gang are scared at being stuck with the other villains, Frieza says he will defeat Beerus, Cell says that there must still be more power inside them and that they should gather the Dragon Balls, Frieza says he was thinking that too, and they agree to team up until Goku is dead. Battles *Frieza vs. Bardock and Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) (in the past) *Raditz vs. Goku and Piccolo *Nappa vs. Vegeta *Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, Recoome and Guldo vs. Gohan and Krillin *Frieza vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) *Cell vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) and Android 18 *Kid Buu vs. Gotenks (Super Saiyan) and Good Buu *Frieza and Cell vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Frieza vs. Goku (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), Raditz and Nappa Trivia *There are several errors in regards to the Pilaf Gang's wish. Firstly, Shenron has been shown to be unable to revive large groups of people if they have been dead for more than a year, which all the characters revived had been. Secondly, Kid Buu is revived, which should be impossible because his soul had already been reincarnated into Uub. Thirdly, several characters that were killed by Goku and his friends, even characters in the game such as Android 19, weren't revived. Category:What-if sagas